APPLIED RESEARCH ABSTRACT The Zebrafish International Resource Center has been established as a repository that provides animals, materials and services to the research community. The Applied Research Core will develop a platform, based on a panel of PCR assays, to screen for the most prevalent pathogens of laboratory zebrafish.